1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baseball bats. More particularly, the present invention relates to a baseball bat adapted for use in combination with a practice device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the sporting world involving the game of baseball that a lot of practice is required for enabling a baseball player to develop a professional type of power swing for driving a baseball at the highest possible velocity, even though, in certain instances it may be desired to alter the swing for, so called, bunts, hits to the opposite field and the like. The present invention is concerned with a baseball batting training device suitable for use in practice by a baseball player to aid in developing a more accurate and powerful swing.
In the past, certain types of weights have been used on a bat, such as metal members, to assist a player in warming up before entry into the batter's box. Other attachments to a baseball bat for training purposes have been used to teach a batter how to make a proper swing when trying to hit a ball. Still other types of baseball batting training devices have embodied a permanently modified baseball bat that audibly signals the batter when he or she is swinging the bat properly.
For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 1,026,990 issued to Matson discloses a bat having a counterbalancing weight attached at one end. The Matson device utilizes a screw that is permanently secured to the bat for attachment of the weight thereto. Hence, the Matson device suffers from a problem common to other prior art that utilize modified baseball bats in that such devices cannot be used in a regulation baseball or softball game because the bat does not conform to official baseball bat regulations and standards.
Various baseball leagues and associations contain regulations and standards relating to size and shape characteristics of baseball bats. While these regulations and standards can differ with respect to specific weights and measurements, it is common to all such regulations that a baseball bat be formed of a single solid member. Therefore, modifications to a bat that attach other components, such as the screw in the Matson device, result in the bat being suitable only for practice or training purposes.
A more desirable baseball bat would be one that could be used in regulation baseball games and for practice allowing the user to develop a level of comfortableness with a single bat.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the baseball bat and practice device of the present invention solves this problem and differs from those previously proposed and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.